


nearly 2 am

by gurobaby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurobaby/pseuds/gurobaby
Summary: it's nearly 2 am and jaemin is standing outside jeno's door.





	nearly 2 am

it’s nearly 2 am and jaemin is standing outside of jeno’s door, trying to work up the courage to push it open.

 

he doesn’t know why, but he’s scared.

 

but finally he does open the door, padding into jeno’s room and making his way over to his bed. 

 

jeno’s just barely awake when he gets there, hair messy and eyes tired. nevertheless, the warm smile he gives jaemin washes away every worry the younger boy has and he feels like he can breathe again.

 

“hi, nana.” jeno’s voice is soft and thick with sleep, and jaemin thinks he’s never heard a more beautiful sound.

 

“hi,” jaemin whispers back, and jeno scoots over in his bed, lifting the covers up for jaemin to crawl under. he’s no stranger to this routine.

 

and jaemin does crawl in next to jeno, lays his head on jeno’s chest and curls into his side. jeno wraps one arm around his waist, the other reaching up to run fingers through jaemin’s hair. jaemin traces sleepy circles on jeno’s stomach. he feels warm.

 

they lay like this for a while, content in the comfortable quiet. jaemin finds himself in jeno’s bed most nights, and jeno often finds he can’t sleep without him there.

 

jeno’s drifting back to sleep when he hears jaemin mumble, “jeno.” it’s so quiet he isn’t sure the younger boy actually said something.

 

“what is it, baby?” he says, unthinkingly, and his heart stops. he’s never called jaemin that, not outloud. jaemin’s hand isn’t tracing patterns on his stomach anymore.

 

“i’m sorry, i just–” jeno starts, but he stops when jaemin sits up and stares into his eyes.

 

“say it again,” jaemin whispers.

 

“what is it, baby?” jeno shyly repeats, frozen in place. he can’t drag his gaze from jaemin’s blazing eyes.

 

“baby…” jaemin exhales, his lips forming a small smile. he leans in, his nose almost touching jeno’s. “i like that.”

 

“i like  _ you _ ,” jeno says softly. he doesn’t know where this courage is coming from. maybe it’s the sleepiness, or the feeling of jaemin’s body pressed against his, or the fact that he’s wanted to kiss jaemin since the first day he met him.

 

maybe it’s all three.

 

and jaemin smiles, so dazzling that jeno can’t help but smile back. 

 

“ _ i like you too _ ,” jaemin whispers back, eyes flickering down to jeno’s lips. jeno feels his face heat up. 

 

for a second, jaemin pulls away from jeno, making him whine softly. jaemin sticks his tongue out at him, re-adjusting himself so he’s sitting straddling jeno’s hips. 

 

jeno can’t take his eyes off of him.

 

of course he can’t, because the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen is leaning down over him, pressing their chests together.

 

their lips meet, and jeno understands why people say you feel sparks during your first kiss with someone you love.

 

he brings his hands up to jaemin’s hair again, tugging gently as jaemin bites softly at his bottom lip, nudging his mouth open. jeno lets jaemin take the lead, letting him slip his tongue in the older boy’s mouth and push his hands up his shirt. 

 

jeno moves his grip on the boy above him to his waist and then his thighs, squeezing them gently and feeling jaemin purr on top of him. 

 

jaemin breaks the kiss and jeno tries to catch his breath, looking sheepishly up at jaemin through lidded eyes. jaemin smiles lazily back down at him before diving back into the older boy, pressing soft kisses down his jaw. jeno lets jaemin do as he pleases, loving the feeling of the younger boy’s mouth on his skin. he can’t help but let out a low moan when jaemin sucks hard on the soft spot right under the corner of his jaw, near his ear. he finds his hands on jaemin’s waist again and slips a hand up his shirt, running slow fingers up and down his back.

  
  


it’s nearly 3 am and jaemin is pressed as close to jeno as he can be. their legs are tangled together and jeno’s arms are wrapped snugly around jaemin’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer. jaemin signs contentedly against jeno’s chest, and jeno kisses the top of his head softly.

 

“jaemin,” jeno starts, and jaemin responds with a muffled “hmm?,” face still buried in the former’s chest.

 

“be my boyfriend?” jeno asks, and this time jaemin does lift his head to grin at jeno again.

 

“of course, jen,” jaemin replies, pressing a chaste kiss against jeno’s mouth. he’d kiss him longer but they’re both smiling too much.

  
  


it’s nearly 4 am and the two boys are fast asleep, tucked warmly into one another.

 

in a few hours they’ll have to get up and do all the things they normally do on wednesday mornings.

 

this time, though, they’ll be boyfriends.


End file.
